Two Unknown Name
by field innocence
Summary: Itachi and Hinata left two chid behind after their tragic death. Now six years later the two boys soon discovered a Hyuga name 'Hinata' and a secret diary that unlock the truth of their real parents. Sometimes, the truth holds more than just words.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This idea came to me after I was done with 'Not alone', at first I thought it was a crazy idea but what the heck, its my story. So I made this up, k

Summary: Itachi and Hinata left two chid behind after their tragic death. Now six years later the two boys walk on the earth believing their faher are their father and that seeing through thing are part of their bloodlimit. What would happen when they unlock the real truth about their birth parents? What would happen when they found out that their father is not what he seem to be? What would happen when they got all the pieces together, what will they do?

* * *

Ch. 1

_She stay by his side for comfort. She cried for his name whenever her family torture her with their words. In his arms she at peace, no screaming, no torture, no insult and no being alone at home. It was just her and him at their secret place together, where they could hide from other, and not get caught. Even though it was forbidden to be with a criminal like him since he was the most wanted in Konoha. But she didn't care about the consequences, she didn't care if she put herself in danger to be with him, she just wanted to be in his arms for warm._

_"Itachi-kun promise me, you won't ever leave my side," Hinata stare at his crimson eyes waiting for his answer._

_Itachi gave her a calm smile and lift her soft chin, "I promise, Hinata-hime," than he gave her a kiss that she expected after his answer._

**7 years later**

"Aniki!" yelled a five year old. Running away from the rabid girls was too scary for him to handle, when you are being chase after crazy young girls. And he hated being chase after them, it always happen every time his aniki disappears from his side.

"Where are you!? Aniki?" he ran though the street, trying his best to lose those crazy fangirls as hard as he can. He carried a fluffy stuff animal toy in his tiny hands, holding it very tightly so it won't fall from his hand, but running this long made him hard to hold on.

He tried going through the civilians but some how they seem to find him very quick, he tried hiding but couldn't fit in anything since he have to hid him and his stuff animal with him.

"Wwwwhheeerrreee aaarrreee yyyoouu. We know your here," said one of the crazy fangirls,

"We can find you," all the girls searched around the ally where they last saw him enter, but couldn't find him, until they heard a strange noise coming from one of the trash can.

They all ran toward the trash and one of them lift the top and was surprise that their were three wild cats jump on them. The wild cats scratch, hiffs and scared all the little girls away.

From afar, on top of the building, their stood another boy at the same age as the one that was being chased after the wild girls. He grinned at the scene for his amusement, please by prank for those annoying girls.

But his grinned soon faded into a frown. He was indeed please by his plan but was disappointed at his younger brother's performs.

He landed on the ground, staring at big, old brown box, "You could come out now. Their gone," he said with his arms across.

He watched his young brother coming out of the smelly box, "I-Is t-t-h-hat you Kai," said the younger brother calling out his oldest by his nick name. Even though his older brother real name is Kioshi he likes calling him by his shorter name, it easier for him.

"Yes, now come on," he pulled his younger brother out of the box and grab his hands for effort.

"Thanks aniki," he hugged his older brother as he still hold on his stuff animal.

"Get off of me, Kiyoshi," he said pushing his brother off of him and walked away.

"Wait don't leave me here," he ran behind him and walked beside him.

"Why do you have to get lost," said the oldest.

"Well sorry, but I couldn't find you... I-I s-sowy," he said slowing down his steps.

Kioshi turned to look at his younger brother,Kiyoshi, he knew his otouto was not that brave or confident toward himself, he just let others walk on him. He also have this habit of stuttering around everyone, except around him. But he was born with cuteness into everyone's eyes, that is why the girls like him more. His always kind, nice and so danm adorable, that is also why their father name him Kiyoshi, meaning pure and saintly.

Where as he stand, he was brave, strong, smart, and even handsome, not cute. Yes he was born with intelligence not soft. But all those didn't match for his name, the reason their father name him Kioshi was becasue he was always quiet around everyone, never wanted to talk. Just watch over his otouto and talk to him only. He was always the quiet one and that is why he got the name Kioshi for quiet. He was also above everyone else in his class as a ninja, he could of been a chuiun right now but he chose to be by his brother side. To watch over him since he couldn't take care of himself all the time. For some reason he has a bond with his younger brother that even himself couldn't explain. They may look the same but they have different qualities. Its like they always say, 'just because something looks the same doesn't mean they are a like'.

"Kiyoshi quick apologizing, its annoying. Now hurry up before were late," Kioshi grab his niisan's left hand and drag him to follow him.

As they made it to the academy, Kiyoshi hide his stuff animal inside his backpack so no one would make fun of him for bring a toy into a ninja academy.

Kioshi saw his brother putting away his little critter friend and walked with him to their class.

As they got in, all the girls in class had scratches on their faces and it made a grin on Kioshi lips again. They both sat at the end of the class, far away from anyone, being the outcast. All the guys hated them because all the girls wanted Kiyoshi for being so cute and Kioshi for being the strongest in the whole class. So tacitly all the boys at academy hates them for being perfect.

After class Kiyoshi was alone in a near by park, his aniki had to stay behind because their sensei wanted to speak with him.

He was alone in the park with his stuff animal in his hand. Until he heard a noise in a near by bushes. At first he though it was his fangirls trying to sneak behind him again.

He hold on his toy tightly preparing for any danger coming for him, but instead of seeing rabid fangirls he saw a girl with mid-light blue hair, lavender eyes and right in her hand, she was holding a bird like toy just about like his.

They both stare at each other, close to the same size but Kiyoshi is a few inches taller than her. She nearly looked like him but in a girl like form, he had dark gray eyes while she had light lavender eyes, he has dark redish, black short hair while she had long midlight blue hair that matches her kimono that she was wearing.

Kiyoshi felt different around her, almost like she reminds him of someone. Than after staring at each other for about a minute, the little girl giggle, "Your cute, what your name," she asked.

"I-Its U-Uch-hiha K-Ki-iyoshi-i," he couldn't controlled his stutter habit and it embarrass him in front of her, his face turned red tomato.

The little saw him turned red and she laughed, "Hahahahahaha. You face look like an apple," she laughed so hard that her face turn red also.

"Q-Quic-k-k l-lau-ughi-ing at m-me," Kiyoshi felt nervous and scared, he hold on his stuff animal even tighter for comfort and shut his eyes.

The little girl stopped laughing at Kiyoshi when she saw that he was about to cry and she learned from her mother to never pick on people or make fun of them. Oh she is going to get it once her mother finds about this one, "Sorry, sorry. Please don't cry shh," she said trying her best to cheer him up.

"See, my name is Hyuuge Hinata," just than Kiyoshi stopped crying and stare at her with his eyes widen, "H-Hy-yuuge Hinata," 'Why does that name sound so... nice' he wonder.

"Yes Hyuuge Hinata, my mummy name me that stupid name," she said blushing not looking at him when she said her name again.

* * *

Ok, like it, love it or hate it. Oh please tell me, I want to know how I did. Oh yea, I haven't describe the stuff animals because they would be introduce in the next chapter, following the thing that would probably answer your other question.

Kiyoshi- mean pure, saintly

Kioshi- mean quick

Ok I guest that it. REVIEW REVIEW, bye


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoshi and Hinata were at the swings, there were two, enough for them to have their own.

"So you have a brother," said Hinata, pushing her feet for swing back and forth.

"Y-Yeah, h-he i-is n-n-ic-ce once y-you get to k-know h-him," he said stuttering while talking to her.

Hinata started giggling, "You stutter a lot. Why?" she asked after she stopped giggling.

Kiyoshi stopped swing himself and stared down, "I-I d-don't k-know," he said.

"Do you stutter all the time?"

"N-No, n-not a-ar-round a-aniki,"

"Why him, why not you daddy or your mommy," she said given him a smile but soon that smile had turned upside down when Kiyoshi turned away from her.

"M-My d-daddy d-doesn't t-ta-alk t-to m-me m-m-much a-and I-I d-don't h-have n-no m-mom-my," he felt sadness inside, never in his life, felt a mothers love, not even his father attention.

Hinata felt guilty for bring up stupid question and making Kiyoshi feel bad, "I'm sorry Kiyoshi. If it make you feel better, everyone in the world have mommy and even you," she said hoping this would cheer him up.

Kiyoshi turned back, with a questionable look, "W-what d-do y-you m-mea-an?" asked confuse.

"My mommy told me once that everybody in the whole world have mommies, no matter what you are, or where you come from. It what make us here today," she said with excitement inside of her, "So don't say you have no mommy, because everybody have mommy!" she had two of her arms up once she was done talking.

Kiyoshi looked at her and smile, "S-So I-I d-do h-have a m-mom-mmy," he said.

"Yes you do and probably your mommy is not gone. She's probably ummm... Missing," she got out of her swings.

Kiyoshi was about to speak again but heard some noise some where near. He turned to one of the bushes and saw about three boys kids jumping out. They all were laughing at something and this annoyed Hinata.

"Whats so funny," she said giving a glare at the boys.

The three boys stared back at Hinata and Kiyoshi, one of the boys came up and said, "Your stupid, believing that everyone have mommy. Everyone knows if you don't have a mommy than that mean your mommy is dead," he said pointy at Hinata and Kiyoshi.

"Shut up! It not true, everyone has a mommy," snapped Hinata.

"Ok than, where your mommy huh," said one of the boys with his arms crossed.

"She is not right here right now, but when she gets here, I'm telling," she said still having her gaze at the main boy in front of her.

"And where is your mommy," than everyone turned to stare at Kiyoshi who was quiet the whole time when the two kids were arguing.

Kiyoshi just froze when everyone gaze turned to him, he didn't know what to say, all he wanted right now is to be around his aniki but he wasn't here, "I-I... Umm,"

"See you don't have a mommy," than all the kids were laughing at him except for Hinata who turned her gaze toward the boys.

"Don't laugh at him! He too have a mommy," she said backing up for Kiyoshi.

"Sure he does. And maybe one day pigs could fly," than all the boys started laughing their heads off at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi couldn't take the humiliation, he wanted to turn and grab his stuff aniaml, Ichi, to leave as far away from that place. But when he turned to get it, he notice that it was gone.

"Are you looking for this," said one of the boys holding on Kiyoshi's stuff animal.

"Give t-that b-back," Kiyoshi felt afraid that his favorite toy was being held captive from the boy.

"What a stupid doll! Are you a girly-girl? What is it anyways, it looks like a ugly rat," he said as he started to spin the helpless toy around.

"D-Don't do t-that, y-your h-hurting h-him!" Kiyoshi ran to get his toy but was push back hard from the other boys.

Than the kids started to played around with Kiyoshi's toy, they tossed, threw and kicked the poor weasel toy.

Kiyoshi could only watched in horror as these bully messed around with his Ichi. Hinata on the other hand hated the way they fooled around with her friend's toy, but what could she do, she was short and not even these kids level. Whats there to do?

As the scene was happing, at the same time someone was watching from afar and was really pissed at both the bully kids and his little brother.

He had enough and decided to step in and finish this. He quickly jumped in and grabbed the fluffy animal.

"Hey we were..." before the boy could say anymore, he stared at the kid with eyes widen in surprise. It looked just like the other one, that he just insulated, but this one looked more serious.

"Leave or I'll make you," he said serious to the kids.

"And what if we don't," said one of the kids, in return of his foolish act, Kioshi simply pulled out a kunai and threw it by the boy, not that hard though, just enough to frighten the boys away.

Once they were gone, Kioshi jumped in front to his little brother, "Here," he roughly gave it back to him and walked right pass him.

"I-I'm sorry a-aniki," Kiyoshi felt ashamed of being weak and pathetic. He couldn't of defend himself from those bullies, even though he is a ninja, but he was to afraid and kind for his own good.

"Don't apologize. I told you that already. Now lets go home,"

Hinata saw how rude Kiyoshi older brother was, he wasn't that nice to his little brother, "Hey don't get mad at him!" she yelled at Kioshi, but her shout didn't stop him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" than she ran behind him, but before she was able to grab his arms, another voice was heard. Hinata stopped and recognized that voice, "Mommy," she said turning to see her mother walking up to her, with her arms cross.

"Hinata what did I say about wondering around," she said disappointed of her first offspring.

"Sorry mama," she said ashamed for her foolish act.

"Now come, its time to go home," calmly she gently grabbed her child hand, but before they walked away, Hinata turned around and said good-bye to Kiyoshi only. The mother turned around surprise at the two boys, it was her first time meeting them, of course they told her about them but never got the chance to see them in person.

"Could it be?" she asked herself.

"Mommy did you say something?" Hinata heard her mother said mumbled something but did quite catch it.

The mother free her daughter hand and walked slowly to the shy boy that was facing at his toy, she bend down to is level for a good look at his young face, "What is your name," she asked warmly to him.

Kiyoshi took a step back from the woman, but wasn't afraid of her, "I-I'm...m-my n-name...m-my n-name," Kiyoshi had trouble saying his name to the nice woman, he never encounter a woman of her kind before, her eyes some how made him nervous to even speak to her. Than the ways she looks, it looked so familiar to him, that it made him wanted to cry on her arms. In his past life, he never had anyone to cry on, sure as a baby but at this age now, none. Not a mother to have to cry for, not a lovely sweet and kind mother to even call for.

While Kiyoshi was having trouble speaking to the white eyes woman, Hinata spook for him, "His name is Uchiha Kiyoshi mommy," said the little girl, "His my friend mommy,"

The white woman stared at her daughter than at the shy boy, "Is it really?" she asked the boy again.

Kiyoshi nobbed, not facing at the calm woman right in front of him, he was to very shy to even stared at her.

"Oh, and who are your parents?" she had already knew the answer, but she needed to know if it was the right one.

"M-My d-dad,"

"And your mother?"

"I-I d-don't h-have a-a m-m-mommy," tears were being catch seeing in his black eyes, he was shivering with sadness in his small heart.

The woman saw Kiyoshi tears and felt bad for bring up those question even though she wasn't suppose to, but she needed information about what had happen six years ago. She stared at the young timid boy and made him brought up memories that he will never have in his days.

"I'm very sorry," she said and held Kiyoshi as if he was one of her own, giving him a warm motherly hug that he never experience before. In his thought it seemed a bit odd but in his kind heart it felt so good.

Kyioshi dropped his toy, hypnotized by this nice, wonderful woman arms around him, as if he will never ever wanted to let her go. Such a beautiful feeling, wishing he could feel this everyday when he is feeling sad or depress about something, that only a true mother would loved dearly. Hearing her heart beating by every breath she took and her chest so soft on his head, it as if he was sleeping on a fluffy pillow on a flying bed on a cloud at night.

"Mommy," he silently said underneath her head, with his eyes shut, dreaming as if this woman was his mother.

"I'm sorry Kyioshi, b-but I am not your mother," she let free of him and stared deeply into his innocent eyes, "but I would love to be your friend," she smiled at him.

Kiyoshi liked her smile, staring at her reminded him of a certain someone in his dream one night. But couldn't really picture that person very clearly, just that this woman almost had the same exact imagine of her.

He nobbed and suddenly asked her a simple question before he could leave, "W-What i-is y-your name m-ma'am,"

My name is Hanabi. Hyuuge Hanabi," before she left with her daughter, she turned and said, "it was a pleasure meeting you two, bye,"

"B-Bye!" Kiyoshi waved back to Hanabi ad her daughter once they left.

"I think she knows something," Kiyoshi flinched once Kioshi appeared behind him.

"W-what do you m-mean, aniki?" he turned facing his twin brother, while picking up his stuff toy.

"She asked questions instead of going right to your face, like all the other annoying woman in this stinken village. Also she looked sad while staring at you for some reason,"

"B-But I-I was sad aniki,"

"I know that, but in a different kind of sad, as if something made her sad, not physically but mentally," Kioshi was in his thought thinking about Hanabi reason for acting around his little brother.

While Kiyoshi was confuse about Kioshi thought, he started walking home, 'Hope father doesn't get mad at us for being late' he said in his thought.

* * *

Ok now I finish this part, im going on to my other story, sorry for the long update but had to much o do and stuff (I hate explaining) so yeah.

Yeah those are the nephew of Hanabi, which mean they are related to Hinata. Hanabi doesn't really know what happen 6 years ago, about her sister death and what really happen to her childerns, all she knew she die and her childerns were alive. So I guess that is it, for now. Thank for reading and Please review! Love ya


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy

* * *

Ch.3

* * *

The day came to night, the two boys arrived to their home on time, not disturbing their solemn father as he proceed on his daily training. The two boys got ready for another meal to consume, like always, their father was never their on the table, but it was the best for Kioshi. To the elder brother, he much prefer him and his young brother together on the table, rather than having to stare at the same eagle eye of their heatless father. Kiyoshi liked the fact to eat alone with his twin self but the thought of not having a parent to insure your safety really bother him. He saw other kids from the academy with their parents and having fun with their usual family conversation. It troubled Kiyoshi that his own father never in his life ever talked about something like a father should. Things weren't as normal as it should in this compound. Everything was about training, and survival. For once, Kiyoshi wish for a life time of a father and son bounding, but the way their father acts, it will never come.

"K-Kioshi?" the boy asked out of the ordinary during their dinner time. The kitchen was silent with candles barely brightening up the unconvincing relationship between two brothers and their only parent.

"Yes, Kiyoshi," he answered skeptical. He was unsure of his brother sudden call, usually his young brother would name him by the 'brother' call, rather his full name. Something was up in Kiyoshi mind.

"Why is d-dad outside?" he asked, mustering up something to start a conversation. He want to start something to bring life in this family, like the way he felt the woman he met an hour ago.

"I don't know. He is always training and never tell us why, since he hardly ever go on a high rank mission," he reply.

"High r-rank mission? What's that?"

"It's one of those long and hard mission that only the strong ninja get to go on,"

"T-Than why won't you go?"

"I'm not that strong enough,"

"Oh..." silent came again but Kioshi spoke again.

"Beside, if I ever do get one, I would still say no,"

"How come?"

"Because, I have my reason," he replied softly, not wanting to reveal his true reason of not accepting the long mission. He would rather wait until Kiyoshi is old and wise enough to find out by himself.

Once they were finish eating, Kiyoshi cleaned both his dish and Kioshi because he likes to help out around the house. He wants it to be clean, like a mother would when she is alone in the house and has nothing to beside cleaning. After completing his chores, with the help of a chair to stand on to meet the hight of the sink, Kiyoshi landed down and set the chair back to it's place. He left walking to his room to complete his homework but when he reached the exit of the kitchen door, he bumped onto his 'father' legs, which caused him a slight pain on his head. Where as the father received a poke that felt nothing.

"Oh s-sorry father," he apologized but his father glared at him for his clumsiness.

"Whatever," he responded, passing through his son and walked for a glass of cold water. Kiyoshi survived from his father's evil eye but before he could get a few distances from him, his sudden sense stop him from taking the opportunity. He hesitated but manage to muster up his courage to ask a simple naive question.

"D-Dad?" the father halt from his drinking and stared down at his younger son, "W-What h-h-happen t-to m-mom?" he gulped after he finished and than stared down from his father's reaction to his silly question. After witnessing his son's sudden question, the father recommences his drink than breathe after the cold drink. He was about to take another drink but he rather take this time to talk to the innocent boy, so he placed the glass cup on the counter and walked toward the boy. When he came close, Kiyoshi became nervous of the steps that his father was taking to get to him, it made him have doubt of talking to him but his curiosity took over so he didn't have control of wanting to know things in this young age. Time like this, he wished he was more like his smart brother, than having the cold feet and stick up hair on the back of his neck.

"Your mother," he said, stopping in front of the boy as he kept his eyes face down and allowed his father to finish. Kiyoshi felt that his hopes was up but unfortunately it hit directly down when his father spoke again, "Was killed," he finished with a coldness of sound that Kiyoshi had ever heard in his days. His father actually told him directly, instead of taking time to calm Kiyoshi down before telling him the way a father should, he really was a cold-hearted person that Kiyoshi had ever met. His father didn't have to meet down to his son's eyes to see how he would react to the news, instead he began walking out of the kitchen to relax himself. As he started to walk, Kiyoshi breathing became heavy and hurtful, he was speechless. He didn't have enough courage to stop his father to explain his mother's death, he allowed him to walk by, but to his surprise, his other part wouldn't allow it to slip by.

"How did she die?" asked a serious and cold stare from the elder brother. Though he was far during the time the conversation started, Kioshi sensed that something was troubling his brother, so he heard everything toward the end, and helped Kiyoshi to receive the answer that he was searching for. Their father stared down at the clever and quiet son who was standing in front of him, blocking his way to the next room.

"Accept the facts and don't ask question," he said, staring down at the first born.

"Why shouldn't I? Are you hiding something father?" the boy walked close to his tall father and faced deeply toward his dark shadowy eyes that he deceased to them. The father only stood still, not having any fear from the intelligent child, which will soon figure out his true gift.

"What am I hiding?" he asked, creating a long eye contact to each other but with no eye power releasing to nether one of them.

"Tell me father, why you and I do not have the same eye?" Kioshi began wondering as he looked deeper to his father eyes that was very dark to see in a small light room, but when you look at either Kiyoshi or Kioshi, you see a bit of gray color. Nether one of them hold the same color as their father. This trigger Kiyoshi curiosity even further, he wanted to know more.

"Where are you getting at? Are you doubting your blood?"

"Why no, father. I'm simply wanting to know,"

"If you truly wanted to know, you try figuring it out on your own,"

"Alright, I will," they both ended their eye contact as soon the father walked pass his son and headed to his own room to finally rest his body from the hard training he did all day.

Kioshi watched as soon as his father left out of sight and came to his brother to comfort him, "You need to know not to ask stupid question like that, especially when he is done with his training,"

"B-But I wanted to know. M-Mom-"

"Well, since we now have full permission from that man, we will have to find out what happen to her, huh," he gave a small smile from the side of his lips, which made Kiyoshi smile fully.

Within the room of a unpleasant Uchiha, the father landed on his bed and relaxed while facing upward. He stared at the dirty ceiling, where he had stared for a while, than faced at his window that had the view of many stars. The night was young and the thought of what his son asked earlier made him think critically, _'What happen to mom?' _the words repeated a few time but it didn't effect too much. All he could do was to block of what happen earlier and rest, like he had been doing for the pass six years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review but no flames!**

**Next chapter, the fun starts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1**

* * *

_Diary_

Days went by without any disturbances to anyone in the village of Konoha, everyone were in their daily ways: ninjas guarding, markets selling, people walking to one place to another, and even animals brows around in their own nature self. Of course it seemed like a normal day, that's because nothing has happen in Konoha for a long time and the people want to keep it that way.

Unfortunately though, there were others who doesn't appreciate the happy day and normal day light. It was one of the solemn twin brothers. The serious one, who hide himself from the life that was given to him since birth, instead he stay in the one place that gives him peace.

"Kioshi, why are we doing in a li-library? It's too c-cold and it gives me a weird f-feeling," Kiyoshi, the younger brother, was rubbing both side of his arm from the sudden coldness in the library that his older brother hang out. This was Kiyoshi first time in this unfamiliar library, he never seen it before or even heard of it. It just sudden appeared in his life.

"Silent, Kiyoshi. I need to concentrate on finding more about our eye, and I think this library could give us a better source about them," he said, flipping from pages to the next.

"H-How do you k-know w-we c-could find it here?" he questioned as he continue to heat himself.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he assured, still flipping to more pages, until he found the section he was looking for, "Found it," he said softly, speaking to himself rather than his anxious brother. He read the section title and it's highlight information about it. The book hold ancients secret about hidden bloodline and their abilities that passed down to their families. Fortunately, Kioshi found the closes bloodline that carried almost the same traits he have and his brother.

"Byakugan......" the word made his spin crawl in a creepy way that active the tingling feeling in his eyes. His brother walked closer for a better view of the definition, and to it's relation. Kioshi read the words for his younger brother to follow along and to explain each definition. The boys spend a couple of minutes searching more of this particular ancient bloodline connection. The eye's color, shape and secret. Unfortunately though, there were more to the Byakugan than the book let them know, much more.

After leaving the quiet building and heading toward a new direction of their day off from school. They hide themselves from any ninjas' eye reach. They didn't want anyone knowing where they were heading. With a quick thinking, Kioshi used his clone jutus to create a distraction within the building that they never step foot on. One of the guards caught a glimpse of Kioshi's clone and thought it was an intruder, so he follow the clone. Kioshi and Kiyoshi sneaked inside the building without any problems, and entered a unknown room, which surprise them once a familiar voice startle them.

"Kiyoshi, Kioshi?"

"H-Hinata? Y-You l-live here?" the boys than realized that Hinata was a Hyuuga, member of the head branch of the family because she carries no bird seal on her forehead that Kioshi read about from the old book. Hinata was happy to see Kiyoshi rather than Kioshi, for some reason she likes him more. Hinata ran to the younger brother and hugged him, "What are you guys doing here for?" she asked softly, not noticing the light pink blush on her cheeks.

Kiyoshi was about to explain but Kioshi spoke first, "We are here to search for something, a book or a secret scroll," Hinata looked clueless yet interested.

"P-P-Please H-Hinata, h-h-hlep us," Kiyoshi plead, grabbing her hand that felt warm on her heart. Her blush suddenly showed than she abruptly faced away.

"O-Ok, I c-could help you. But please, be quiet, mommy is in her tea section with uncle, so be quiet as a mouse," she pulled Kiyoshi's hand and lead them out of the room into the hall. Kioshi asked where they were heading, but Hinata silence him, which got him annoy for being silent from a weak girl. The sneaked from the hall, toward a secret room that lead into a seal basement. Fortunately for them, Hinata knew how to break the seal and opened the door.

The stairs were weak woods creating creepy noise with every step they took. There were no lights to show where they were walking. A single candle light was inside but it wasn't lit, so Kioshi did the offer to lit the candle. As they proceeded down stair, Hinata thought towarrd herself and her questioning of betraying her family's secret. She brought two strangers, strangers that she knows and her mother, in the secret basement that wasn't suppose to be open unless it's necessary. The consequences for this kind of situation is something very bad for Hinata.

"..... Hinata," a voice disturbed Hinata's thought and stare at Kyioshi. Within an instant she forgot about the consequences and helped the boys out in their little mission.

As one scroll lead from one thing, it lead to another, but they all were useless to Kioshi's taste. That's because he only skim through a few scrolls. Kiyoshi helped by trying to read the high level of words in the scroll but even with his young develop mind, the words seemed like a high test. It seemed hopeless until Hinata found a very familiar book that her white eye once seen before. It's been awhile.

She pick up the book from the dusty table and wipe off the dirt, "I can't believe it," her eyes were amaze.

"W-What d-did you f-find, H-Hinata?" Kiyoshi ask, while his brother still on searching.

"It's my auntie's secret book. My mommy show me this when I was very small, she told me my auntie's secret is in here," she explained, opening the book.

"R-Really," Kiyoshi hurry to her side to look at the mystery lavender book.

Before either of them could finish the first sentence of a little girl's hand writing, they heard voices coming from the upper room. Kioshi cease from his business and stared toward the stairs, "They know," he said.

"Who-"

"We must leave, now, Kyioshi lets go," he commanded, setting back all the scrolls to their rightful places. Kyioshi grabbed Hinata's arm as she held her auntie's book on the other hand, and pull her to the stairs. Kioshi was the last one to leave and responsible to silent the candle with a blow. Hinata quickly handed the book to Kyioshi, so she could use both hands to seal back the door and hurry out of the room.

They heard foot steps near them, which got them still until it was gone. Kioshi was leading them out of danger and near to a exit. It took them several of second to find a perfect exit to escape on. Accomplish to find one, Kiyoshi was about to hand the book back to Hinata until someone caught them, which got Kioshi alert and quickly made a move. He used smoke bombs to fool the guard and to escape without any capturing.

It wasn't an easy task that they thought it would have been. Thankfully for Kioshi's skill, quick thinking, and good memory of the Hyuuga's white eyes ability the guard didn't fully caught their true identity. Unfortunately though, Hinata was left behind to take the blame.

"Speak, Hinata," Hanabi was not happy toward her daughter's whereabouts with two strangers. Even Neji was not please to the future head of the Hyuuge family. Hinata felt nervous and weak in front of her relative, but have high strong feeling toward her friends, so she sigh deeply and took the blame. She told them the truth in front of them and accepted punishment.

As for the twin, Kiyoshi felt guilty for leaving poor Hinata alone to be caught and take the blame. He even felt bad for taking her auntie's book, and not return it back. They were back home without looking back to see anyone following them or to stop for a rest. Kioshi was a strict ninja, and he let Kiyoshi have a piece of it. Kiyoshi sat on his bed and stare at the dusty book for a moment before his curiosity tells him to open it. Ready to discover the secret from another, Kioshi startle him.

"U-Uh brother," Kiyoshi hide the book behind.

"I know you have it," Kioshi revealed, not surprise to know that his brother was hiding it from him.

"Oh….. C-can we…"

"You'll give it back next week," he instructed than left the room.

"B-But…." Kiyoshi was shock to hear that he'll have to hand it back within seven days, which felt too long. After his brother left, he stared at the book in distraught expression. But there was nothing he could do, so he obeyed his brother's order and hide the book before returning it to Hinata.

Over the next few days, the twin continue toward their quest in search of any relationship toward their mother or her death. The closes thing they got was her eyes, which was suppose to be either white or gray. At least that's what they thought they should start looking. They don't even know her name, or her true last name. The deeper the question was, the harder the investigation was. Kioshi began questioning his true ability of the whole red sight he been seeing as he train. The red sight turned into seeing through object which was close like the Byakugan.

Than it hit Kioshi, "Perhaps our mother was a Hyuuga,"

"A H-H-Hyuuga? L-Like Hinata," Kiyoshi was sitting on the grass, holding the lavender book tight. It's been seven days and Kiyoshi was waiting for Hinata to arrive in the park, like she did when they first met. Kioshi was above his brother, sitting on a branch of a tree as his brother speak to alone.

Their conversation ended short when Kiyoshi caught a glimpse of Hinata appearances, running toward him. In a second, Kiyoshi felt his heart skip a beat once she came closer and closer. Suddenly felt nervous and lost of words.

"H-H-Hin….." he gulped, holding the book tighter.

"My auntie's book! You bought it back," she grabbed the book back, hug it than gave Kyioshi a quick kiss on the cheek. Kyioshi stopped for a second than blushed all over his face. Kioshi saw the sudden reaction from his nervous brother and decided to talk to Hinata instead. He didn't land down in front of her, instead he spoke from which he stood, "Hinata,"

Hinata looked around from the voice source, than looked up to see Kioshi on a tree. She slightly glared at him as Kiyoshi still froze from the kiss, "Kioshi! You!" she pointed, "It's all your fault that I got in trouble, because of you I had to do double hard work and training with my uncle,"

"I see no problem,"

"You meany," she stick out her tongue.

"W-Wait, Hinata. You d-didn't t-tell," Kiyoshi suddenly woke from his warm comfy fake reality.

"No, I don't tell lies. I only told them the truth, just left you guys out of it," she smiled at Kyioshi.

"No matter," Kioshi said, "We want to know what you know of a person,"

"A person?" Hinata was puzzle from Kioshi's question again.

During their time together, Kioshi kept asking question that young Hinata had no answer to give. She was merely five, still young enough to call a baby, but she have a brain of eleven year old. She had advance quickly, not like the other normal girls in her household, she was given special treatment since birth. With that advantage on her side, she was able to defend herself against opponent. Almost like Kioshi, but he is much stronger than Hinata and Kiyoshi combine.

After another minute pass with no leading clue, Kioshi silence himself and told Kiyoshi that they are leaving. Kiyoshi stared back to Hinata hug her, "I'll ss-see you l-later," he said softly.

"Good-bye Kiyoshi,"

Before Kiyoshi could leave with his brother, he let something off his shoulder, "W-What h-h-happen to you're a-auntie?"

"….. she die a year before I was born,"

Another hit came to Kioshi's mind, "Exactly how she die?" he asked, still on the branch.

"Mommy said, she die because she loved someone, than she said auntie wrote everything she sees on this book," Hinata stare at the book in graces, feeling sad for her missing aunt. Kioshi also stare at the mysterious book. He than landed down in front of her, "Does it have dates?"

"I don't know, maybe," she open the first page and read the first words that spelled,

_'Prosperity of Hinata Hyuuga'_

All three became shock, especially Hinata, whose name was written on black ink in the book. The name she read was hers and the woman who had it first before.

"Now it make sense where you got your name from," Kiosh stated, glancing at Hinata's lavender eyes.

"My mommy name me after my auntie. Why?"

"Properly your answer will come from this book," Hinata held the book open for all f them to read the first page.

_February 14, ----_

_Dear diary,_

_Well, where do I start, Happy Valentine! But still, what's so happy about it. Naruto didn't ask me to be his Valentine, like always, he asked Sakura instead. And every year, she rejected him. I wish I have the courage that I need to ask Naruto about what he really thinks of me. Oh wait! Naruto Uzumaki is the guy I have a huge crush on since I was a little girl. I would have to say about seven, I'm 17, a bit old for having a diary but hey, I wanted to give it a try. I first saw him in Konoha most popular park. There I saw his big smile, blond hair, and his beautiful sky blue eyes. People say he is weak, annoying and useless. But those are the people opinion, the way I see it, Naruto is different. He makes me feeling comfortable and more confident toward myself. The way he talks about his determination makes me want to fall, seriously._

_Well anyways, unfortunately, that's all I have to say today. Thank Hanabi for buying 'You' diary, I guess you are my little secret. One day my Valentine will come. One day......._

The first day ended there, where they flipped to the next page to read, but a loud voice came to interrupt them. Hinata quickly shut the book roughly, "It's my mommy, she's coming,"

"Kiyoshi lets go," Kioshi jumped back to the tree.

"B-But w-what about the b-book?" he asked Hinata.

"I'll tell you next week, meet me here again, ok," Kiyoshi nodded and followed his brother and were gone out off sight. Hinata turned around to face her lovely mother. Hinata hid the book behind her the whole time she walked with her mother.

Once they arrived home, Kioshi went over his mind about the diary, and recalled of book repeating a very important person in the village, "Naruto Uzumaki," he spoke to himself but, his brother heard him and replied to his word.

"I-Isn't t-that t-t-he H-Hokage n-name? C-Could i-it be him?" Kiyoshi asked, staring at the back of his brother's head. Kioshi was facing out of his window and stare at the head statue. With five heads of the most important Hokages in the leaf village.

"It's a positive. There is no one in this place that has the same last name than the Uzumaki, along with his wife, Sakura Uzumaki. It's possible the same Hinata who mention the Hokage and Sakura, knew clearly about them. If she knew them, than that would mean, the Hokage knows about our mother," Kioshi was getting close to his investigation, while Kiyoshi smile at his intelligent brother.

Over the next month, the twins' investigation was getting too complicated, yet fascinated by the fact what Hinata gave to them about the diary. She read every single page but there were some words that were hard to pronounce, so she asked Kioshi to explain it. Each week the three meet on the same place, on the same time. At the same time, Kioshi tries to figures out a way to have a simple conversation with the Hokage it was bad timing, because the Hokage was send to the village of the sand for some important issue. So he won't be back in the village for another month. Kioshi wanted to speak with his wife but unfortunately she was out also, with her daughter in some medical training. In result, none of the Uzumaki were in. Luckily for them, Kioshi was a patient person who takes his time, and decide to be generous to wait for the Hokage return.

A week before his return, the three kids got to the juicy part of the diary that made them read each word of Hinata's diary.

_...... He caught my heart and made it warm again. He was different, and very kind to me. Many think he is nothing but a killer and traitor, because he is, but I think he is something more than that. No one knows of his presence, but I do. I don't know when I fell for him, probably the time when he and first met as kids. That's right! I met him as a child. He was send to the Hyuuga compound for his family to discuss about his engagement with me. The head marry with the head. Two powerful clan unit together to form the most strongest ever, but....... father didn't agree. The family doesn't socialize with outsider than our clan. That was the last time I saw him, and departed._

_That happen so very long ago, and I forgot about it. To my surprise, he didn't. He returned back to Konoha, not for his brother but for me. He followed his heart. I'm going to meet him again, tomorrow night and the next day after that. Oh I can't wait....... _

That was the end of the page. They barely made it to the middle of the diary and read every detail of Hinata's life. Her struggle, pain, tears, fights, training, depression, desperation, observation, friends and love. Her life was something they never encounter before, she spoke her most deepest darkest secret. Its surprising almost everything happen in the Hyuuga compound, right in Hinata's house. Hinata felt even sadder toward her auntie's life and how she survive through hardship and obstacle. The twins also pity Hinata. Kiyoshi felt his heart being torn when read about Hinata being rejected and torture from her father in the diary. He wanted to cry, but held the tear. Kioshi showed no emotion, instead he kept the sorrow within his aching self. To him, it was like being punch on the chest when he also read about Hinata's struggle. All three of them care for Hinata and hope that this diary have a happy ending.

Two days before the Hokage return, the kids finally reached to part that shocked them than all the pages they've read. Luckily, Hinata had permission to go on the park by herself, and return back before sun down. So that meant, they have more time to read the diary:

_........ His name is Itachi Uchiha. My Itachi. I do love him and love him I shall. I don't care anymore, I don't care want anyone say. I love a criminal and a man. I shall not be tool nor be commanded. My father could hit, slap, despise or hate me, but that doesn't stop me from loving the very same man who accept me for me. I don't care!_

It ended there. The last name was what caught their attention, 'Uchiha', the twins' last name, "Itachi Uchiha,"

"I t-though w-we w-were the o-only one i-in our f-family," Kiyoshi said, staring at his thinking brother who still kept his eyes on the diary.

"He lie to us, father lie. In the diary, Hinata said _'his brother' _Itachi had a brother that goes here. If what she said is true, than the only other Uchiha before us that would possible fit as Itachi's brother is out father,"

"D-Dad," Kiyoshi became shock.

"Yes, it has to be him. Hinata, turn the page," Kioshi demanded, Hinata flip the page and they began reading.

_July 5, ----_

_Dear Diary,_

_Never in my whole life have I experience such a pleasure sensation. Last night, we embrace like we never embrace before. He showed me how much he love me, as well as I. I feel calm and cheerful than before. The sky is blue, the smell of a rose is cover in dew, and the even the sun shines happily toward me. Yes, today would be the most wonderful day of my life. Well got to go, there isn't much to say, except,_

_I love you Diary,_

_P.S. Itachi Too (heart)_

The kids didn't quite get what really happen last night that caused Hinata's happy morning. They thought Itachi gave her something to make her happy on that date, or something. It didn't matter though, Hinata flip to the next page. Over the next two page, it was the same good moody Hinata, expressing her special night with Itachi. It got boring after the second page, which made the third page boring. So Hinata skip two more page and got to the fifth page of the day before sun down.

_September 19, ----_

_I can't believe it....... I just can't believe it! Well, it shouldn't be a surprise, I had it coming. Might as well deal with it. Guess what Diary! Guess what!........._

_I'm pregnant! For almost two months now. I been vomiting my first month, I guess that explain my morning sickness and for the fact I haven't been writing to you for a month now. But still, I feel awful, not because of my stomach, but for keeping it a secret. Itachi doesn't know yet, and if I keep it even longer, my family will find out on their own because of my stomach size. They say the size won't appear until the fifth month. Oh no! What am I going to do? I love Itachi and the child I'm carrying inside, but....... how is this going to work. How!? Oh dear, I'm shivering and afraid. I'm getting a bad feeling of everything, everything. ......._

_I'm crying, you've been noticing by my drop tears on the wrinkle word before this paragraph. I finally decided, I'm going to tell Itachi tomorrow and figure out how I'm going to get out of this mess. Don't worry diary, you'll be the first to know how every will go tomorrow, ok._

_Night_

That was the end of the page. Hinata looked up at the sun and noticed it was getting late. So the three children said their good-bye and left to their home.

That night, Kioshi got a weird and disturbing feeling about how the diary is going to end. He couldn't eat or even talk to Kiyoshi about the diary. Kioshi didn't have to explain his action that night, Kiyoshi felt every disturbing feeling that Kioshi felt. When their father arrive home, Kioshi wanted to talk to him about Hinata, but if he speak of her in front of his father, Kioshi know what will happen. His father would ignore him and walk away, like he always have. But still, Kioshi wanted to know, it's as if his hidden sense is commanding him to find out more than the book is letting them know.

"F-Father, d-did you have a brother?" out of nowhere, everything was silent. Kioshi was surprise to see his brother asking a question that was stuck in his mind that he badly wanted to ask. They walked by their father out on the center hall of outdoor, and Kiyoshi asked first, their father immediately froze, and abruptly open his eyes as if he saw a ghost.

He gulped, "Where did you get that?" it as if his voice just dry up and spoke as a dying old man.

"I-I-I ww-was just a-asking," Kiyoshi than regrets asking and hurry back to Kioshi for protection from their father's dark side, "S-Sorry," the twin continued their way to their room and shut the door. Kioshi remembered back to his father and was suspicious of his father not moving on the spot he stood. He didn't move an inch at least but he didn't. He became a statue. The next day would be the day before the Hokage arrival, and soon he'll get some information about the woman and some connection of their mother's death.

The next day, they met on the same place, same time. When Hinata arrive, she rushed toward them, "Guys! Guys!"

"Hinata..... a-are you ok?" Kiyoshi worried.

"I'm fine Kiyoshi-kun. Great news," she smiled at Kiyoshi, liking his adorable charm.

"What is it?" Kioshi became normal toward Hinata as the more time she spend time with his brother.

"Last night, I looked over the page and found out there are two pages left in the diary,"

"So that mean, we'll finally finish this story and know the ending," Kioshi said.

"Yeah," Hinata opened the book and they all began reading.

_November 7, ----_

_It's not fair. They lock me here, in my own room. They have threaten to kill my child if I don't tell them who's the father. I know I haven't been writing to you but......... I HATE THEM!!! My stomach is hungry, and now it aches. Everyone that I know, doesn't know what's happening. I'm so, so very scare what would happen. I'm more lost than I've every been. More hurt and desperate. Father found out on our daily training with Neji, I lost control to hide my stomach from his eyes. He saw and force me to speak. Neji knows too. I saw it in his eyes that he was very disappointed. And now, I feel like giving up. I want to die, but at the same time, I want to live. Not for me, but for my children. That's right, the children that I'm baring are indeed two. Twin. Living inside of me, not knowing what's going on, in their mother's life and father._

_Bye_

End of the page.

"T-Twin......." Kiyoshi slowly stare at his twin brother and became a bit skeptical of his whole life, "B-Brother...... do-do y-you thin-"

"Let's not jump into conclusion. Hinata, turn to the last page," Kioshi looked doubtful than Kiyoshi. Kioshi wanted more evidence and detail. And that's what he got on the end of the diary.

_This is my final page, even though there are more pages to go, but I'm making this my finally diary entry._

_It's January 11, ----_

_I've told them the truth. I told them about Itachi and his current location. Now, almost everyone know about Itachi, including my friends. Father had finally got the words out of me. Congratulation to him. All this time, I've been keeping silent until it was time for the birth of my two unborn children, which was within two more months, but the torture was too much to bare and I wanted them to be born healthy, not dead. Understand this, I did it for them and not for survival. I have survive far enough to see myself in disgrace and dishonor this pathetic family. Everything I did was for them, not for me, it was never for me. I suffer while they suck up their asses in enjoyment. And now, when I finally am happy, they did everything to destroy my happiness and watch me in pain. _

_I just found out the hunt begin to catch Itachi the next day and to arrest him for all the crime things he had done, all his sin. Even when they do catch him, I'll still be by his side to love and cherish our moment. _

_I'm sorry diary, but I leave you back to Hanabi's hand, the person who bought you and handed it to me. Only she holds the faith of your future's location, along with this note that I'm leaving on the end of the page. With all my secrets and emotions that I have expressed on you, thank you very much diary. I'll never forget you, just like you'll never forget me because you are me and my soul._

_Love,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

That was the end of Hinata's diary entry and everything she had to say before her life was ended. Hinata flipped from one page to next to find the note that her aunt mention but no luck, "The note..... it's not here," she said. Kiyoshi help but found nothing. There was nothing but their own thought to think critically to themselves.

"Someone has the note," Kioshi said seriously, who didn't bother to help because he knew it wouldn't possibly do any help.

"Than w-who?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Probably your mother," Kioshi stared at Hinata as she held the book close to her chest.

"You think....... she does," she said softly, doubting Kioshi's idea.

"Your aunt did write that she was leaving it to your mother. So it's clear she has it with her right now," he concluded. Hinata couldn't doubt him, because he was right. The silence drew two of them for a conclusion but Kiyoshi wasn't thinking of conclusion, he was searching for reasoning and connecting of his true purpose.

"I-Is she or is she not o-our m-mother?" Kiyoshi broken the silence and created a new line of solution. The two stare at him and came to understand why they went over the diary in the first places. There was no doubt in their mind that the 'woman' in the diary had serious connection to all three of them. All connected by blood but not by names. None of them wanted to speak it, the true fact that they were related, but tire to cover it and deal with it some other time. Beside, it was time for Hinata to depart and return to the Hyuuga compound. While the boys ran back to their own home.

That night, neither of the boys had a good bed rest, especially for the fact none of them knew the other wasn't sleeping. Kioshi slept across from Kiyoshi, both share room but don't sleep with each other like they use to. Kioshi was the first to wake and stand. He had doubt in his mind about visiting the Hokage the next day. He was unsure of confronting the man with the discovery he just found. For about a minute his mind was fading with the wind until a disturbing and unlikely noise came from his little brother's comfort. When he came to his brother's side, he saw a glimpse of sparkling river running down from his gray eyes to the end of his irresistible cheeks. His brother was crying. Kiyoshi pulled down the covers and turned to stare at his seemly sad expression brother. Kioshi knew of his brother pain and feel that he should do something, but what? It didn't matter anyway, Kiyoshi always do the first move to lead Kioshi of his duty of the older brother in the family. He hug him.

"She is......." he said softly underneath his chest, "..... our m-mother," Kioshi was so happy to find out his mother but in the end, it was too sad to find out about her harsh life. Kioshi held his brother tighter and calmer, Kiyoshi was crying softly underneath his brother's front self. Today was a very touching day for all three of them.

The next day, Kioshi left out into early sun before Kiyoshi had time to notice. Once making it to ninja school, Kiyoshi became suspicious toward his brother and his sudden disappearance. Eventually, Kioshi made it in time for class and started the day. The younger brother asked of his older brother's whereabout, but Kioshi told Kiyoshi to wait after school and so he did. After going through the day with no interruption and any call up for Kioshi, the two brother's met at the same park. It was there, Hinata met them which was out of the ordinary because she usually visit them twice a week, but fortunately, her schedule have been rearrange. Kioshi was the one who planned her to come out to discuss more about what happen the pass month and weeks.

During their time in the park, they have discussed about their future meeting, plans, hideout and learn more of what happen to the twins mother. Kioshi thought of the plan, but allowed some open ideas.

"Good, we'll meet in another location on the even days and meet here on odd day. Understood," both kids nod, "Perfect," Kioshi was the head of the plan and his strict operation. The two didn't mind following the rule, just as along he gets out of the way with their hidden affection toward each other. It's true, Hinata began to be fallen for her cousin and so was Kiyoshi. They were too scare to show their true feeling toward each other because of the discovery they confirmed. But, none of them know the other truly know that they are cousin. Kiyoshi doesn't know that Hinata knows, so its best to keep it that way.

That night, Naruto was close to finishing signing the document that he got from the Sand Village. As he organized the paper, he noticed a brown-orange color envelope that wasn't apart of the staking. He became skeptical and observe the closed envelope. Within second, he opened the envelope and took whatever was inside. Once he took out a plain paper out of it's package, he became shock. He read it: "_A Dangerous Mind"_ The words were type in huge letter on the center of a white paper in black ink. It was a sign for the Hokage to watch his back. Naruto was unsure what to do but he knew what's ahead of him in the future. Quickly thinking, he hid the paper and make sure no one finds it. That night, he came home with trouble on his shoulder and an unclear mind that Kioshi had set for him.

For months, the twins have been themselves with no one suspecting their future plan for Konoha. Kiyoshi and Hinata came close to each other and more, but despite their feeling toward each other, they still have doubt about accepting their close secret relative. About how their closely connected by blood. Kioshi on the other wasn't worry about Kiyoshi and Hinata relationship because he knows those two would find a way to be together even without the fact that their cousin. He grew attach to them and wanted them to be happy, especially for his brother. Since they became close, Kioshi had observe Kiyoshi and his new improve attitude. His stuttering was slowly fading, his fighting skill had level up as he focus more, his eyes even became greater and accepting. The once adorable Kiyoshi had change, from the inside, but not from the out. Even during the years with each other, his tad bit of irresistible facial had yet drawn away from his close fans.

Seven Years later

Eventually, the threes' relationship together got interrupted by someone most hateful to their group. Neji discovered about Kiyoshi and Hinata close encounter weeks ago, and he couldn't stand the fact of his 13-yea-old niece dating with the boy who's father took the life of his dear old cousin. He didn't want history to repeat itself again, not the way it did years ago. So, he told the head of the house about Hinata's love affair and agree to discuss the situation when they see her in a private room for them to end them.

".... Hinata," Hanabi's voice spoke softly, fear for her daughter's punishment after the discussion is over. The meeting had just barely began and yet, it felt as if her daughter is already guilty for her action with the young boy.

"... Yes, mother," Hinata's voice was also soft and gently. She faced all the elders and a secret dark shadow standing on the corner, she wonders as she try to figure why they have brought her in the discussion room. She was confuse and scare at the same time. This whole scene made her remind of her aunt's diary.

"Are you or are you not, having an affair with one of the Uchiha's twin?" Hanabi asked, staring doubtfully at her precious daughter and her loyalty. Hanabi knows very well of Hinata's status: she's loyal, skillful, gentle and truthful. All this qualities about her made it hard to figure out if she was lying or not. After years with her daughter, Hanabi had yet grown custom to her quite well.

"..... I-I.... I," Hinata was on her knee with her head face down, not showing her true emotion about what she does with Kiyoshi. It shock her to find out that her family knows. Now, she is speechless and out of ideas of how to set it in plat as it should. She remember Kioshi and his plan for the people who knew of their mother's death and how she die. Hinata offer to help, not because she felt pity or just doing for her love to Kiyoshi, she's doing if for the disgusting and selfish thing the Hyuuga did to her poor aunt. Those people deserve to be trial and to serve justice.

"Your mother ask a question, Hinata. Answer her," Neji spoke out, staring seriously at his nervous niece.

"....y-yes," Hinata rose her head slowly and stare at them in pain of speaking the truth, "I a-am...." she hated her truth voice. She could never speak lie, if she does, than guilt will eat her up and force huge gravity upon her shoulder to carry.

"Hinata, you know very well not to relate with anyone beside our kind. It's our rule and for it to be broken, people deserve punishment and to you my child. We have no choice but to........ face conseque-"

"No! Please mommy, please don't," Hinata begged, staring toward her mother with her gentle eyes.

"Hinata! Be a Hyuuga and take responsibility for your own action," Neji said, disappointed of his niece's plead, which was a disgrace.

"Like you, uncle," Hinata glared at her arrogant uncle and couldn't control her truth from escaping from her mouth, "You should've face consequence the minute you betray Hinata!" she than quickly covered her mouth in shock. Everyone stood silently staring at the interesting child, even the person from the shadow became alert and shock.

".... H-Hinata..." _'Sister... how did she know Hinata?'_ Hanabi's eyes were widen, as well as everyone in the room.

"W-Where did you get that nonsense?" Neji was also shock, he walked close to the girl as she shook her head in guilt for betraying her love and friend, "Answer me," Neji grabbed hold of her arm and pulled it away from her mouth, forcing her to tell the truth.

"No! I don't want to! Let go!" Hinata struggle until her mother aid her and forced Neji to let free of her frighten daughter. Hanabi hugged her sniffing child and demanded everyone to be excused from the room. Everyone left and leaving Hinata on the comfort of her beloved mother's arm. Neji wasn't honorable toward his female relative and how they reacted in front of the elders. He than spoke to the person that was hidden in the shadow.

The next day, Hanabi told Kiyoshi everything of what happen to her and about them finding about her relationship with him. Hearing this, it made Kiyoshi furious and in rage. Though he was the gentle one out of the twin, he still had a little piece of his older brother anger inside of him. Unfortunately though, Kioshi wasn't there with them to create a controllable atmosphere for their sudden disturbance. It was always Kioshi who kept the group under control, but he wasn't there at the moment. Hard to say it, Kioshi accepted one of the high rank mission to level up his status at the point. The Anbu Squad wanted him to pass a certain mission in order for him to be in a solo man squad, so he won't have to be watch with his team. He had been gone for four months and won't be back until next month. It was hard for Kioshi to tell his brother after explaining to Kiyoshi that he won't accept such a task and to stay with Kiyoshi, but he didn't keep his promise. But, what Kiyoshi to do? His brother makes his own decision and he chose to accept it. Moments later, Hinata try to calm Kiyoshi but he protest, demanding a straight apology from his uncle for touching his love. Hinata shook her head, demanding Kioshi to cool himself and to forget what happen. Kioshi tried, but their precious moment was interrupted by a surprise attack from ninjas.

They ninjas were quick and slick, they caught Kiyoshi move before he had time to think. Their skill were high level ninjas, strong and dance in perfection. Kiysohi stood no chance, especially with the familiar attack that Hinata demonstrated to learn. It was obvious than, that the attackers were the Hyuuga. Hinata was being held down as Kiyoshi was being beaten. No one heard the beating twin because the ninjas found them in the hidden darkest place of the forest for them to be alone and in private. When Kiyoshi was badly injure by the Hyuuga, one of them landed in front of him, lifting Kiyoshi like a toy doll, "Listen to me, boy," one of Kiyoshi's were close from a hard punch, his breathing reached close to Neji's faces, and his ears were ringing crazily, which made it hard to listen the words that came out from Neji's mouth, "I may have lost 'one'...... but not this time. Not from your kind," Neji spoke malevolent by Kiyoshi's ear for him to hear only and closely. He than roughly, kicked Kiyoshi on the stomach and send him flying backward to hit a tree on his back. Kiyoshi lost conscious after the hard hit and felt blood running out of his mouth. Hinata cried the whole time her love was being beaten by her family. The whole scene made her relive her aunts life and how awful it was to watch the thing you love so dearly being torture by your own choices of life.

Later that night, Kiyoshi's body was brought to the hospital to be treated. No one in the hospital knew what happen to him, but they did figure out who did give him the bruises because of the pressure point that were shot on his body. Immediately, he was sent into the emergency room to be exam and to be heal of his broken bones that were discover. Sakura was the head doctor of the hospital and was surprise to find out that one of her patient was the child of her old friend. The assistance revealed his injures and she became suspicious. Sakura hasn't seen the boy for a long time, and it's been long since his last check up. Time surely pass quick when have your own life to deal with. The next day, Sakura told Naruto about Kiyoshi's sudden entrance in the hospital. She had already inform Sasuke about it in letter but not in person, she still fear of his steady expression. When they got in Kiyoshi's room, they were surprise to find Sasuke standing in front of Kiyoshi's sleepy body. The boy had an air mask, tube in his vain, bandages around his arms, legs, cheeks, and especially from above his nose to his head. It looked serious than it was on the piece of paper.

"S-Sasuke...." Sakura still felt a chilling sensation from looking at Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand, felt nothing but the sunny sun that was shining the room.

"It was them....... wasn't they?" Sasuke didn't stare at them from some answer, he already knew.

"Listen Sasuke, the facts aren't about blaming anyone at the moment. What's great is that he's heal-"

"Don't give me that nonsense," he interrupted her.

"It's true," Naruto said, taking one step closer, "I had a feeling Neji was going to attempt such an act, but not that soon,"

"So, once again, the Hyuuga are responsible. As always," for a moment, it was silent until Sasuke continue again, "You do realize, once Kioshi find this out things aren't going to be the same," he slowly headed toward them to get to the door, but when he got in front of the door, Naruto spoke, "Things were never the same since that very day," Naruto's voice cold and dark.

"Than do not blind yourself, especially in front of her children," Sasuke than left.

Over the full month, Kiyoshi healed quickly. Naruto watched over the boy and wondered every time he stare at Kiyoshi's body. The more he stood close at the body, the better view he sees on Kiyoshi's face. He saw Hinata's innocence. It reminded him of how badly he treated Hinata for betraying Konoha. He thought more of the people than he had to his gentle friend. His guilt built once the crying Hinata voice approached clear in his mind. If only, back than, he had the strength and courage to stop her, and maybe her life wouldn't have ended the way it did. He was blind and a fool.

Once his return came in front of the gate, he sensed something bad floating in the atmosphere. Right away, he knew his brother was in trouble. When he found out it was true, he quickly reacted and head to the hospital where he was treated. It was night, and his room was dark, visitor hour was over and the patient had to sleep. But that didn't stop Kioshi, he entered in the window that his little brother was in. After sneaking inside, he found another presences. It was Hinata. With that opportunity, Kioshi demanded her to explain, and she softly did. After she was done, Kioshi became furious and threaten. He stared at his seemly injure brother, his body almost look ok and close to recovery quickly, but it wasn't convincing enough to Kioshi's eye. He wanted revenge for harming his young and only brother. Kioshi gently rubbed his brother's hair as Kiyoshi eyes slowly open, which brought hope in the room. Immediately Hinata and Kioshi's heart calmed. Kiyoshi smiled at his brother presence, and his heart bloomed when his eyes set on Hinata's smile. Their worries fade, but that didn't stop Kioshi from desiring revenge.

"Hinata," Kioshi said, pulling something from his vest jacket.

"Yes, Kioshi," she replied as her hand still held Kiyoshi's hand.

"Here," Kioshi handed her a piece of paper. She accepted the paper and open it, she was surprise to read names in the white paper. Names that looked familiar to her, and yet weird, "These are the people who knew our mother,"

"W-What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to find every information about them and send it to me, so I could know what they know. Can you do it?" Hinata hesitated, but when she stare at Kiyoshi and his sweet smile, she stared straight at Kioshi.

"Yes, I could," she nodded.

"One more thing. Don't arrive at our hide out, this will be the last time we'll me. We don't want anyone suspecting anything amongst us. We can't take any risk, not like this. So, sent the information by mail and change your name on the envelope. I'll reply back once I receive your mail. Until than, we must pretend we have never met, do you both understand?" Kioshi glared at both, expected them to understand what he truly meant about meeting. Hinata was about to protest, but Kiyoshi held her arm tight, single her to agree. Both of them nodded, "Good. Tomorrow, Kiyoshi, you'll be treated in our compound," Kiyoshi nodded and spend his last hour with Hinata alone once Kioshi left.

The next day, the nurses were given orders and took Kiyoshi's body out of the hospital's bed. In the hall, the nurses were stop by the Hokage with three other ninjas behind him. Naruto commanded the nurses to return him back to be treated but they didn't obey, because Kioshi pay them to work for him. Kioshi instantly appeared in front of the Hokage with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Kioshi, your brother mus-"

"I understand your concern toward my brother, but as you can see, he's capable of healing within a week. His bones and injures are fading, no thanks to those Hyuuga," he glared at him.

"I see, your eye know more than it use to," Naruto weakly smile at the intelligent child, already an Anbu level, "Are you sure your brother would do fine under your care?"

"Do not judge my skill Hokage-sama, I could do more than nurture my brother," for a moment their eyes connected, "Now excuse us, my brother needs treatment where he live," within second, Naruto and his fellow comrades moved out of Kioshi's way.

For the next weeks, Kioshi ha been training as Kiyoshi fully heal after the first week and trained with his older brother. Hinata did as Kioshi told her to do. She been sending one information from the list and moved on with the next. It wasn't easy but she thank for being a Hyuuga, her eyes help. Kioshi replied back, just as he promise he would.

By he end of the month, Kioshi wondered deep in the Uchiha's compound and made a discovery that shocked both brothers. With the help of that piece of evidence, it made their mind doubt that Sasuke was their true father. Was he a lier? Frustrated from his lies, Kiyoshi wanted answer, while Kioshi wanted judgement. Carrying out the plan, Kioshi created a new idea for their so-call-father. They fool him by asking for help on their little project, it was Kiyoshi who ask though. They dragged him in the darkest room in the compound and made him follow to the center of the room. When he step on the point they wanted him to stand, gravity pulled him down. Within an instant, he was facing flat on the ground as he try to pull himself up but gravity was too strong on his heavy back. Kneeling to give himself effort to face at the two boys who trick him, he was in fear and in rage.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouted at them, while they stare at him emotionless.

"Are you or are you not our father?" Kiyoshi approached closely with a picture on his hand, showing it in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke was in shock to see his old family photo, with him and his big brother, along with his dead parents. Sasuke was speechless and in pain on his back, "Speak!" Kiyoshi roughly threw the photo down as Kioshi put extra weight on Sasuke's back. That's when Sasuke realized it was gravity jutus that Kioshi use to trap his opponent. It's his speciality that only Kiosh know how to perform.

"It doesn't matter if I'm your father or not, you'll never find what you're looking for," Sasuke smirked in pain and yet thought he won, but he was dead wrong. Both boys took a long glance at each other and nodded in the end. For the next second, the last thing Sasuke saw were the eyes of his brother's son eye. They both used the very same eye that gave them the advantage of everything that they needed to know. Sasuke, had already experiences the same method that his big brother did to him, and now his nephew are doing the same thing to him.

_To be Continue............_

* * *

Review but no Flames!


	5. Chapter 5

_Info: Time skip rapidly._

**Part 2**

_Punishment and Justice_

The next day went by smoothly, no one suspected the absent of Sasuke. No one, until a knock alert the boys at their front door. It was before dawn, night is approaching and two boys acted their parts as one of the ninjas with his uniform in place broke the news to them. It has seem Sasuke's 'body' was found out at his training ground. No one found the source but some concluded it was an act of suicide or someone had murder one of Konoha's children. Whatever the source was, Kiyoshi and Kioshi did their part. Kiyoshi broke down in tears while Kioshi looked depress in care of their 'own father'. The younger brother left to see his father while the older brother stay behind.

Three days later

During the funeral, Sasuke's teammate, friends and 'nephew' stood by his grave. They never thought it actually happen. Sasuke Uchiha was dead. Words spread like a deadly virus, sticking everyone's ear and to the next person. Kiyoshi cried down at his grave while Kioshi stared down with no emotion; he was acting strong and not emotional. Once everyone showed up to pay their respect to the once great ninja, Kioshi observe the people, some he knew but some of them he did not. As everyone line up to place a simple white flower by his photo where his son stood, the twin were each given a bow. Kioshi had received the last vital information from Hinata and went over it critically. With the help from the letter, he personally got bows from those who knew his truth father and mother. It didn't surprised him to see their faces different from their description.

Once everyone was gone, the Hokage spoke privately to the older child, while Kiyoshi waited as everyone leave out of their home.

"I'm sorry for the lost tragic of your father-"

"He wasn't that much of a father," Kioshi said coldly, facing down the ground, having shadow eyes from Naruto's stare.

"Well than, at least he die with dignity-"

"He killed himself," he interrupted the Hokage again, still not making eye contact to show his true expression. The moment had high awkwardness with hollow silence that lingered since the noise disappearance from the other room where the visiter stay. Naruto didn't like the feeling nor the rude interruption he got from Kioshi's keen mouth. He was making bad comment about his best friend and there is nothing into defending the truth. Kioshi had every right to say as he please, but Naruto wanted him to be respectful, especially for the man who took them in and feed them when the Hyuuga deny them at infant state. If only Naruto could speak the truth but was kept silence upon that certain date, that included everyone that knew. Kioshi was the urge to tell the truth and everything he wanted to know. He knew the Hokage know much that he's letting on Kioshi. He wanted to do the same thing he did to Sasuke, to perform it upon Naruto. To see his side of the story and punish him for not speaking that should have years ago. After their inarticulate conversation, Kioshi stopped the Hokage, "Why did he kill himself?" he asked, making eye contact to see that he was serious to his question.

Naruto wasn't sure of Kioshi's sudden change and to find the right answer to say, he was out of words. There was so much to say about his best friend on how lived, but how he die, was the opposite. Even Naruto didn't a at least a theory to his death, just a prediction, "I don't know," were the three un-use words he hardly says in his life time. With it, he left the building and went home to his wife and child. As soon everyone was gone, Kioshi commanded Kiyoshi to stop acting and return back to the original plan. Immediately Kiyoshi dried his eyes and left to shower himself. In Kiyoshi mind, he was disappointed that Hinata didn't show up to the funeral or to pay respect for their dead father.

The next day, Kiyoshi sneaked in the Hyuuga compound to find her. When he did, he surprised her with a purple flower he found during his way to her. She tried to tell him to leave before they catch him, but he refused. Than Hinata left with him to spend the whole afternoon together.

"Sorry for not coming to the funeral-"

"It's okay, it w-wasn't t-that interesting," he admit, progressing to improve his lack of eloquence and shyness around the girl he love. They walked within the park where the sun gleam down at this bright afternoon walk. It was a perfect day.

"H-How did he die?" she asked nervously, hesitating to stare toward his eyes and regretful for bring up the death of their father or uncle. She was still unsure of everything about the twin, for once, she was still surprise her aunt was their mother which made them apart of her family but weren't officially declared as Hyuuga, just by blood. Than there were some unsolved mystery of the death of their mother which no one told them or even mention about her in the Hyuuga compound. Something about this didn't add up. Kiyoshi also did not stare her, because he froze to stare at someone in front of them.

"Kioshi," he said softly, gazing into his brother shadow eyes from behind a steady tree in the park. Apparently the older brother had been watching them for a while, thus bought Hinata in suspicious mood. She gave him an unpleasant stare at him with her Byakugan.

"Stop hiding, Kioshi," she walked around the tree but when she got to the other side, she was shock to see nothing, "What that..."

"Don't believe everything you see with that pathetic ancient eye," Kioshi startled the girl from above.

"Kioshi!" she glanced up and saw him for a second and than vanish to another tree within an instant. The boy has quick agility, let alone intelligent to go with it, to make him more unique and rare as his father. With another second, Kioshi leaped down normally and landed perfectly in front of Hinata to see that he means business, no surprise there.

"You need practice with your eyes," he stated, observing her byakugan.

"Hum!" she frowned toward his blunt comment.

"I'm merely stating the truth," he than walked next to a tree to sit on. Kiyoshi walked between them, sensing a bad aura between them after Kioshi lay down on the grass. Hinata hated Kioshi's attitude or whatever straight answer he gives to her.

"Uh.... uh Hinata please c-calm," he blocked her view from him as he remind careless from her evil stare.

"Than why don't you teach me if I'm so awful," she suggested, even though it was just a bunch of words coming out of her mouth, Kioshi thought it was a good idea.

"I should. For now on, you should start calling me sensei," he smirked as he got up and stood a few inches from Kiyoshi's body who was blocking between them as they two glared at each other.

"Fine, I think I could survive within a month with your cold comments," she added, smirking in a early triumph.

"You won't last two weeks," he mocked.

"I bet I could,"

"Doubt it,"

"P-Please guys y-you d-don't have to do t-this," Kiyoshi was still in between in desperate needed to stop this conversation.

"What if I did?" she asked with her arms cross.

"Than you'll truly be in this team," he said before turning around and jumped to one tree to another. Hinata became shock to hear what he just said. It stun her that she wasn't even in this team since the beginning. Kiyoshi was upset at Kioshi's interruption during his afternoon moment with Hinata and to let her know that she wasn't apart the team, that really anger the young brother. Hinata demanded answer from Kiyoshi but he shook his head in response, "I'm sorry b-but Kioshi has set the plan in m-motion, we c-can't have any d-distraction. I'm sorry," his apologize more time when he brought her home but unfortunately she was still furious and a bit use. She used up some of her time trying to help Kioshi in his plan and than she found out she wasn't even part of the team. This set fire in her heart and boiled her blood.

The next few days, Kioshi began teaching Hinata with her skills and agility, to reveal her true nature. But on the fourth day, she felt the aching pain in her muscle, cracking bones after receiving message response from one of the servant, and soaring movement she took after her training. It was hell but worse, she was alive to live in it. Kioshi was a ruthless sensei with no matter of patient to his student and cousin, he was who he is, and that's getting respect and obedience. Kiyoshi was the opposite though, he cared for Hinata's condition and health, so he gave her hints in some of Kioshi's lessons. He wanted her to survive, and not give up the challenge. So he secretly helped her while getting tremendous amount of heavy weight or quick movement in her surrounding. It was chaotic. On the seventh day, she was half way there, she got the hang of a few technique but not with his agility which was the most complicated lesson she ever had to face. Her eyes weren't fast enough nor clear to find his pattern of movement. Even Kiyoshi had difficulty following his speed. On the tenth day, she got close to punching Kioshi but he was a few inches away. On the twelfth day she actually lay a single finger on her sensei and was proud of herself, Kiyoshi who gave her a kiss for her reward. Kioshi became a little impress toward his first student and her improvement. He began to believe that she would actually make it to the team and become a bit significant part to the squad. His predication came to reality when she arrive on the fourteenth day and survive it with developing new technique that no one in Hyuuga could. It's still progressing and risky but from being teach by the best, she is willing to perfect her new technique with trees only. She has yet test it with any breathing animal or human, but she isn't taking any risks to show it to anyone yet.

"Congratulation, Hinata-chan," Kioshi compliment her as he reward her with a headband of the leaf, "You're officially in our team, not official by the heads but in my eyes you are," for a brief moment there was a secret smile he gave also that Hinata miss as she became hypnotize to her first head-ban.

"Oh thank you!" she hugged quick than try on her headband, "What do you think?" she asked him as he tilt his head. Instead of getting a response from her sensei she turn to Kiyoshi and ask him. In his mind, he a slight of doubt about her being apart of team and coming close to a path that had a high percentage of changing her. Though he thought those regretful mind, his face appeared naturally adorable than hugged her.

"As much I am convince by your 'incest' embraces, Hinata..." the two broke up from Kioshi's interruption and stare at him with her pink cheeks, "Arrive in our compound after sundown. We need to discuss about some issue that involve the Hyuuga. You really should know the truth," Kioshi stared at his brother's concern eyes, "Lets go, Kiyoshi," he added, vanishing from their hidden location. Before Kiyoshi left, he kissed Hinata and told her not to be surprise when the truth comes. Than he vanish the way his brother did. Hinata had a slight of fear about what will happen this night.

Upon that night, Hinata sneak out of her home and made it without being seen by any eyes. When she walked in front of the door and knock, she felt someone was behind her, like a shadow. She instantly look back and face the shadow but when she did, she was startle by hand touch on her shoulder. The shadow in front of her was an animal, and the person holding her shoulder was Kiyoshi.

"Did I scare you?" he asked as she calmed her heart and took breath for relief.

"What was that?" she asked him while looking away from the animal that frighten her.

"This guy? His name is Itchy, my s-summoning jutus c-creature. He's outside b-because he g-guard the place, in-incase we have uninvited visitors," explained as the little creature walked from the ground and on his master's arm, "See, he is a weasel. Harmless little one," he said with a smile. Hinata stare at the little brown creature and thought of a relationship to this demon.

"Hey, didn't you have a stuff animal weasel years ago that looks like him? What happen to him?" Hinata could stop staring at the little thing.

"Yes, he does. I-I a-always w-wanted a r-real one, so I p-practice really h-hard to s-summon I-Itchy, as t-the old o-one is p-place away," he petted his head and than let him go to his guard duty.

"Wow, if that's your summoning, than I wonder what's Kioshi's summoning creature looks like," she said as they began walking inside.

"Trust me, you don't want to know,"

When they all were silently inside a private secret room, the guard creatures became high alert around the compound to make sure nothing disturb or suspect what occurs inside the seemly empty chamber. As they guard, the twins and Hyuuga kneel in a circle in front themselves with three lighting candle by each of them. It was silent for awhile until Kioshi broke the awkwardness and spoke naturally like himself as the two lover listen carefully.

"Hinata, those peoples' name you sent were our mother's formal teammate. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and the leader, Kurenai Yuhi. Apparently, the leader of team 8, Kurenai drop out being a ninja after the birth of her son. The child's father, Asuma Sarutobi, who die and did not live long to see his child born. Since his absence, Kurenai abandoned her team to live a normal life, leaving Kiba, Shino and Hinata to continue their lives without an mentor. During their need of instruction, Team 8 slowly break; Kiba was declared the pack leader in his clan, Shino became the head of his clan, while Hinata did not. Kiba and Shino had their own life and raise a family but, with the lose of a formal weak teammate, they question their early separation.

It was their responsibility to protect and defend their teammate but they did nothing to prevent any omen brutality. They knew the consequences of our mother's faith before and after, and they still refuse to extinguish hardship that was set upon her," Kioshi spoke aggressively in term of hatred and disgust about these people. Hinata felt concern as her heart beat twice as fast from his monolog description. But there was a question in her mind that she need to ask.

"W-What did you do to them?" Hinata knew more than thought. She never figure herself to skip ahead to the right question that jump to conclusion so quick.

"I have spoken to them each separately. It has seem, they are willing to help us with our plan in punishment to those who deserve it,"

"Who are those people?" again Hinata spoke out but more respectfully with her eyes down and spoke softly.

"....... Maybe Kiyoshi would enlighten your question with the facts we got from out 'father' before his death," Kioshi stared at his young seemly worry brother as he got up and began walking out, "I'll return shortly," he said softly before sliding the door open than close. Hinata waited to hear from Kiyoshi but he hesitated before proceeding, but unlike his previous speeches, in this one he did not stutter until the part that made his mouth quiver in fright and sadness.

"Before we were born, Sasuke, our uncle, he loved our mother. He hated our father. On the day of the hunt, to track down our father, uncle Sasuke visited our mother in her room without being detected. He tried to deceive her that our father was using her to revive the Uchiha clan, but my mother did not believe his lies. It anger Sasuke and had more hatred toward our father. Once our father was capture and seal to a secret location, Sasuke offer himself to be the executioner in my father's trial. Three weeks later, on the trial, my father was tie with special chain, mark with seals all over his upper body, and wore a golden necklace to prevent him from activating his sharingan. The head of the trial stood near the shadow to hide their faces, while Sasuke stood two yard apart from my father.

They wanted justice, prevention, civilization and punishment. So his faith was seal and was sentences to death by burning alive. Sasuke's face was hid underneath the mask he was given and set the fire around my father. After the fire surrounded him, close to his legs, he said softly while staring in the fire, 'People die but real love last forever. My love for her and my child will burn with me, forever gone, forever you,' though he was talking to the fire, it looked like he was talking to us personally from within his own eyes. The fire rose higher and higher, until......... u-until....." he hesitated for a second and stared away but proceed, "U-Until out of n-nowhere, my m-mother j-jump inside w-with him. She cried and t-tried to s-save h-him at o-once. N-No one f-from the b-building bother to h-help her as s-she p-plead f-for them to put out t-the f-fire. T-They all w-watch as she and f-father b-burn a-alive. A-After she s-stop pleading, she h-hugged my f-father and d-d-die with h-him......." Hinata saw his tear. It has been years since she last seen those fresh warm yet cold tears. His hands turn to fist of anger and broken. He try his best to block his weakness but he wasn't like his brother. Hinata rose from her feet and hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry, it must be really hard to hear it from someon-"

"No one told us. We invaded Sasuke's mind," spoke the extra voice from the entrance door. Kioshi returned, just like he said but looked dull and dread. Hinata was confuse and concern, she was still lose in some part.

"H-How did you invade his mind? How do you guys know so much? Your young, like me," she reminded them, but Kioshi shook his head in disapproval. Hinata held Kiyoshi tight to calm him but he was too emotional to be relief easily like Kioshi.

"The Sharingun we possess are rare, like your Byakugan, but when those two collide or mix, it alter to another kekkei genkai. Something unexplainable and unpredictable, the two balance themselves within me and Kiyoshi when we activate our eye simultaneously. We suppress ourselves to our limit, to see if we could go further than anyone did in their entire being. When we did, we saw things that were unseen and unspoken. Than we tested our eyes on Sasuke, to see if it works, that and to give him punishment," he was blunt when he mention his uncle name. That name boil his blood and bring rage in his eyes, even Kiyoshi despise the name when he hears it.

"So you guys saw what he saw, and you kill him," she was frighten and steady at the same time, why?

"We did not kill the fool. He die on his own term. We simply replay the night of his deception and redemption when he was given the chances. He saw what he did and he made a choice: he choose death. We merely punish him by messing with his thought and witness his own death if he chose to take it, which he did," Kioshi kneel back down and noticed his candle being melted to wax, "Beside, we needed to take him down first before going to everyone else,"

"Who are these 'everyone'?" she asked as Kiyoshi stop his cry and wipe his tears.

"One of the three elders, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto," he gazed into her eyes for her reaction. Of course she was shock, let alone, accepting. Hinata did not question her duty, because she always was the side helper but she did asked more question in order to do her part in this plan. Overall, they were in that room for more than an hour and Hinata did retune home until midnight.

His plan was simple, punish those who were in the trial and those who participated to defend the secret cave that sealed their father for three weeks. His reason for punishment was still a mystery, but he was close to it. His first target has been dealt with (Sasuke), the next one was the old lady. She wasn't the judge but she announced the trial to happen when and where. Kioshi secretly lure the old lady somewhere privately and question her. She was the most hardest convincing old woman that Kiosh had ever met. The task wasn't easy to complete but he manage to get her go insane, that's how far she was able to go. Not death but insanity. Close enough.

A month later

Two down, three more to go. Shikamaru Nara, one of the Konoha's intelligence and laziest, what a combination. He was a sensei to three beginner rookie and is a father to two daughter with a beautiful blond wife. It has seem destiny had bliss him firmly with no corruption. Though the man lived in a dissent life, he still had to be punish. It was Kiyoshi who play his mind while Kioshi stay hidden incase he escape. Shikamaru was a smart fellow with a dignity to live his life and yet, die in a life he never thought it would happen. He was proud of himself that it did. He is done.

Two months later

The next task wasn't for Kioshi nor Kiyoshi's choice, it was Hinata. They made a agreement not to attack Neji until she is ready, but on her own term and place. However, she needed more time to prepare herself. The time has to be just right.

Two years later

It started with persuading her mother, Hanabi, about the truth of her and Kiyoshi. Hanabi disapprove but she was in no position in objecting because she had no power of stopping her first born. Even if Hanabi try to convince Hinata not to love Kiyoshi, she would be doing the same thing that her father did with her sister, Hinata. How can she stop this? Why her daughter? No one in the Hyuuga chamber had betray anyone, let alone the head himself or herself, but Hanabi did. She knew justice had to be serve upon Neji's existence. It was he who did no protect Hinata from their father, or stop himself from killing her during their first battle. He was disgrace by Hinata's decision when she was pregnant of Itachi's child. It was on that day, he gave up on her and turn his back on her. Since then, Hanabi hated Neji, and he hated her when she named the next heir after the woman he was suppose to protect.

"Why have you brought me here, Hanabi?" Neji glanced around the hut that was secret to only the Hyuuga. He stood still, just a few feet away from Hanabi and Hinata, they gazed toward his serious and solemn expression.

"I have brought you here to discuss your judgment, but not with me,"

"What?" he was confuse and shock. Hanabi waited no longer to see his reaction, instead she turned around and walked to a secret door and left her cousin with her daughter and with the two ninja that disguised themselves within the shadow, "What is going? Hanabi?" but his calls wasn't hear through the seal hunt. Kioshi made it sound proof, to prevent any sound from within to escape.

"Your sound won't pass through this hut, no one can hear you even if they try," Hinata stood still, looked taller than she was two years ago. Her body is still developing and flourishing delightedly with every sunlight.

"What are you talking about?" he activated his Byakugan but it deactivated once Hinata activated his seal. He got on his knee from the horrible pain that was seal on him since Hinata's third birthday, "W-Why a-are you doing this?" he asked, able to stare at her even with the seal activated that gave more pain than ever.

"This isn't punishment, this is judgement, Neji," she increase her chakra onto Neji's seal, which made him scream from more uncontrollable pain. It felt like an entirety year of torture. He scream and scream but the outside world couldn't hear him, not even Hanabi who stared at the quiet hut from outside. She waited, and feared the outcome of his faith. For five minute, Neji survived for five petrifying minutes. It was brutal and unbearable. Immediately he breathed after she free his seal and became relief for life. He lay face down in tired-some with need of rest.

"W-Who tough you the seal? I know your mother wasn't responsible for this, I could tell it from her eyes. Who?!" He glared at her eyes while his body still lay down helplessly and defenseless. Hinata stay calm and emotionless, just like he did to her as a child. Instead of answering his question, the heiress replied by colliding her hands together and forming a tradition hand sign with two index finger directing up while the other fingers embrace. The only difference about this unique form, was that the thumb formed an 'X' as she closed her eyes for better focus to her direction. Neji gazed in horror as his niece formed some strange chakra that he probably saw a couple time in his life, 'Impossible' he thought as she slowly open her eyes half way. By the time she got them semi open, the oxygen surrounding them had stop, while the air in the center began to whirl in an seeable scene. Neji became amaze and speechless.

"Neji Hyuuga, you lived without judgment and justice. In this field, I testify against you and everything you did to Hinata Hyuuga, the true head leader," though Hinata voice was deep with a hint of discrimination, it doesn't mean Neji lose his voice by it, he just was silent from the truth and allowed her to proceed, "Her action was without a doubt her own free will for freedom and love, a once and life time chance. That you, along with those who discriminated her, spoil it for her. She obeyed and was obligated to do her duty, but even she, was deny of her position. You were suppose to be her protector, a man of his word never back down, but you did-"

"She also back down! When she was nurturing the traitor's children in her womb, she abandon her duty-"

"Even with the breed for another, she still obeyed and stay, and than was torment for her betrayal to the family. She had her punishment, and now it's your turn to make a choice like she was given," within an instant, two thin yet mental wires tie around Neji's wrist and force him to stand on his knee as he faced barely toward her. He didn't bother to glance to his side to see the figure who was holding the wire, "You have three option; blind, mind, or body. One of them is fetal while the other's are brutal that it will leave a scare forever," Hinata stood in front of Neji and knock his head to face down, "Your decision depend on who you stare first after you open your eyes," she spoke silently by his ears. Than, Neji thought but thought vividly for the first time. Why was this happening to him? For what he did to lead to this? Does he deserve this kind of punishment? Well, at least no one from the outside world could see this. No one that he cares would know the truth, but 'they' would.

Things began to be silent in his mind, he thank the quietness for time to think properly and chose his faith. Destiny was still on his side and every being he was, and now it's time to reach to his destination. He opened his eyes to the first person he saw and lightly smile to her, "This was your own doing, not me," said Hinata as she back away from him and prepare herself to perform her new technique on him. Kiyoshi and Kioshi free him and ran themselves to far corner from behind Hinata. They watch calmly as she quickly perform her new technique. In a few second, Hinata's world slowed down, she ran to Neji and lift him with her two front finger. As he floated, she activated her Byakugan to see his nerve system and than, within an instant from the twin's point of view. Her agility took over and moved rapidity around Neji's body amazedly. For three second, it was over on his body and she landed behind him with her back face to his back. Neji's body froze with no ability to move it on his own free will, it became paralyze. He felt paralyze yet was aware of his surrounding. Hinata slowly turn around, "This is justice," and snapped her fingers, which brought wind balls to explode on the point that Hinata tap on. Each one of the system pop, Neji felt every single of the pop as they stood there and watch him suffer.

The wind blew gently through Hanabi's long and flourish hair. She turn and stare at the hidden door of the hut and sigh. They were in there for about ten minutes but it felt more than a decade. She was about to walk back but the door slide open, revealing her daughter and the twins that she didn't know were in there, "W-What are you t-two-"

"It's okay mother, they're with me," Hinata smiled at her mother and held Kiyoshi's hand.

"What about N-"

"It was destiny mother, destiny finally have her son back," Hanabi didn't know what her daughter was talking about or what she meant, but whatever happen in that hut, word could never get out. The next thing they did was burn the hut, to forget everything that was inside.

_To be Continued………………_

**Review! Review!**


End file.
